


pain

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: The bite of metal digging into his wrist is satisfying.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi





	pain

He felt his hands knock against the handcuffs, the cold biting against his skin as he squirmed, the metal digging into his skin. It would show later as red rings that Sakon would frown at, massaging until the pain went away and whispering that if it hurt it’d never happen again. Well, he was in for a big shocker; pain was gain.

Sakon shifted, hesitantly rocking, and Zenkichi felt the handcuffs burn deeper into his wrists. He had big wrists, it would always burn, and he always liked it.

“Ouch,” He winced, feeling the stinging resonate through his arms, drawing out a low, silent groan as Sakon continued with it. Sakon stopped shifting as he heard the noise, looking down at him with furrowed brows and a frown.

“Zenkichi-san,” He breathed across his chest, staring up at him, legs barely grazing his thighs and arms boxed around his abs. His chest bounced, then he dipped in closer, “If you’re hurting we shouldn’t do this.”

“Oh, it hurts, but it’s not a bad thing.” He shrugged as much as he could in the handcuffs, fingers knocking into the bedpost, the chain binding his hands together so tiny and small and — Sakon held the key around his neck, slender fingers wrapped around it as he took the necklace holding it off.

He glanced up at Zenkichi, tilting his head.

“Opposite, actually,” Zenkichi explained, shrugging once more. Well, things were what they were; he liked feeling pain and pleasure mixing. Controlled, of course, but he still liked it.

Sakon glanced down at the key in his hands. He stared at him, remembering the face that came when the sting of pain ate at his body and came to the realization. Zenkichi liked pain. Sakon blinked.

_“Oh,”_

Raising a brow and looking him in the eye, Zenkichi contemplated his words before offering — asking, “You wanna work with that?”

Sakon took a moment to think of his own, the flush still hot on his cheeks, teeth still digging into his bottom lips. He plopped down onto his groin, feeling the rough jean fabric chafe against the back of his thighs as he bounced, a little intentional to tease Zenkichi — this was what he would be getting a taste of— as he brought a hand to his chin. Zenkichi closed his eyes, a breath shakily hitting the air, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Fingers pinched at his chin, forcing him to look up. His eyes flew open, and he looked at Sakon, noticing the change in demeanor: he looked a little haughty. Lips red and popping, he smiled cutely, something else in the smile, then tightened his legs around Zenkichi’s lower body, like he wasn’t used to that position but still trying. Clumsy, but cute. If Zenkichi wanted this, then he wanted it. Sakon wasn’t experienced, but he would give him the best he could.

Sakon dipped in close, chests meeting again, legs still around his lower body and whispered, feeling Zenkichi shiver.

“I think I do,”


End file.
